TRMK [Team Rocket's Mortal Kombat]
by TRAnimeGal
Summary: Looking at the title, you've probably figured out that this is a crossover Team Rocket/Mortal Kombat fanfic. Can both Jessie and James come out as winners of the Kombat? (My first attempt in a fighting fic)
1. Thrown into Battle

"Ha ha ha! I beat you again, Jessie!"  
  
"How the hell'd you do that move?"  
  
"Like I'll ever tell you!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
In a tiny moment of luck, the three Team Rocket rogues had managed to acquire (steal) a  
Playstation in a small electronics shop on the outskirts of Saffron City. It had been 2 hours  
before they figured out how to hook it up to the T.V. in the Rocket cabin they were staying in  
for their few days of vacation. Unfortunately, in their time of triumph, they had forgotten to  
snatch any games for it, and were now stuck with a cheap copy of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. It  
seemed like James was getting into the game a bit too much.  
  
"I am the king! I'll whip you all down!"  
  
"Meowth wanna play!"  
  
"You wait a second, Meowth," Jessie demanded. She licked her lips. "Let me beat James  
once."  
  
"Gotta face it, Jess, Jimmy's got a knack for dese fightin' games."  
  
"Better believe it, Meowth!" He grinned evilly. "Now, come on, Jess, give up already!"  
  
"I'll never give up! Two on two!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Picking their fighting teams was an easy task. Jessie was set on her usual girls team,  
choosing Jade and Kitana, while James went for the ninjas of the bunch, this round picking  
Sub-Zero and Rain. Waiting for the scene to load, they each mentally prepared their moves.   
The buttons went wild once Start flashed across the screen.  
  
"I didn't know I could do that!"  
  
"What, that weak stick jab? I'll show you a move!"  
  
A blue ball of thunder shot across the screen and blasted Jade backwards. Lightning  
flew from James' fingers as he tapped the buttons at breakneck speed. Jessie couldn't even press  
the block button before her fighter had fallen to the floor in defeat.  
  
"I'll get you next round, James..."  
  
"I don't think so, Jess."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Grrrrr...."  
  
Kitana and Sub-Zero stood in stance as the game loaded up the next place. It wasn't a   
second after the start when James tapped a string of buttons that shot a beam of ice at Kitana,  
freezing her on impact.   
  
"Damn it, James! Give me a chance!"  
  
"Oh, fine. I won't do any special moves this round."  
  
"Good! Because I know a move for Kitana! You're beat!"  
  
"I doubt it, Jessie."  
  
Jessie hit a few buttons and Kitana sent a fan flying towards Sub-Zero. James just   
smiled and hit the block button, stopping the attack dead in its tracks.  
  
"That wasn't fair!"  
  
"It was perfectly fair. Now, I'm sorry to do this..."  
  
He walked his character up to hers and did a 12 hit combo, causing the "Finish Her!"   
line to appear on the screen.  
  
"James, you wouldn't!"  
  
"I wouldn't what?"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Tapping out a secret code, the background of the screen faded black and the screen froze  
for a minute.  
  
"You did a Fatality? You little..."  
  
"Keep watching, Jessie."  
  
The small cat sneered. "He got ya beat, Jess."  
  
The blue ninja on the screen turned to face outward and, surprisingly, built himself into  
a snowman. Jessie and Meowth facefaulted.  
  
The announcer's mysterious voice boomed from the screen. "Sub-Zero wins. Flawless  
victory. Friendship... what? Friendship again?"  
  
James laughed as they stared at him. "What in da world was dat?"  
  
Jessie wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down and rubbing her fist vigorously  
on the top of his head. "So, that's what I get for losing? You could've at least done something  
cool, like that mauling polar bear the last time you beat me."  
  
"Fine! I'll beat you worse next time. Ow! Now stop the noogie, it hurts!"  
  
She let go of him, clicked off the T.V. and the game machine, and went over behind the  
folding screen to change into her pajamas. "Come on, James. Let's go to bed now. I think   
you've had enough fun for today."  
  
"But Meowth wanna play!"  
  
"You'll get to play tomorrow, Meowth. Remember, we have a few days before we're back on  
duty. I can beat Jessie about a million times more..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, James. I'll beat you yet!" She walked out with her nightgown on. "Your  
turn."  
"OK. Anyway, I don't think Meowth will beat me, either."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Jimmy. Dis Meowth is da best at video games."  
  
Jessie proceeded to pull out the bed, a junky old fold-out couch, which was the only   
thing they could afford. "Meowth, how can you play video games if you don't have fingers?"  
  
"It's easy," he remarked, picking up one of the game controllers. "I just use my paws  
like this." He extracted his claws and tapped the buttons. "Simple as that."  
  
He tossed the controller on top of the machine. It made a loud clunk noise, followed by   
a bunch of buzzing and whirring from the console. "Look, Meowth, you probably broke it," James  
remarked as he stepped out in his pajamas.   
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Come on, stop fighting. Or else I'll have to pull out one of those fans."  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll save it for tomorrow, won't we, Meowth?"  
  
"I'll get you both!"  
  
The two humans crawled under the covers, while Meowth curled up at the foot of the bed.  
"Goodnight, youse two."  
  
"'Night, James. 'Night, Meowth."  
  
"Goodnight, Meowth. Goodnight, Jessie."  
  
They all fell asleep peacefully, with visions of warriors and ninja girls dancing in   
their heads.  
  
*R*  
  
"James? James, wake up, I think I hear something."  
  
"It's probably just a Sentret digging for food..." He sat up in bed alongside Jessie.  
"Where's Meowth?"  
  
"I had to kick him off. He kept clawing my leg. Stupid cat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen a second!"   
  
The room went silent, eerily silent. Windy sounds suddenly started coming from every  
direction in the room, growing louder and louder with each passing moment. The T.V. burst on  
with a jolt of electricity and showed a purple-green vortex on the screen. They clung to each   
other in fear.  
  
"You have been chosen!" a loud voice informed them.   
  
"Chosen for what?" Jessie yelled above the noise.  
  
The cabin shook with its booming voice. "Chosen for the Kombat!"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
The omnipresent voice engulfed them with its reply. "You have no choice! You will   
battle!"  
  
The monitor in front of them made a vacuum, pointing directly at the two frightened  
teens. They struggled with the awesome power, still holding onto each other tightly, but they  
couldn't fight the force of the winds. They both got ripped into the T.V. screen and hurtled  
down a shaft of spirals that seemed to have no end. A black hole opened a few yards below them  
and they bumpily landed in front of a large throne.  
  
A guard robed in red poked them each in the back with a lance. "Is that how you act in  
the present of an Elder? Get up!"  
  
Jessie and James stood at attention at the foot of the shadowed figure. James bowed at  
him. "What would you like, sir?"  
  
"James, what are you doing!?" Jessie hissed at him.  
  
"I'm trying not to upset them so we can get back to our world! Now hush!"  
  
Jessie reluctantly bowed at him. "Very good," a raspy voice said.  
  
"You two have been chosen to represent the Neo-Outside in the Mortal Kombat tournament.  
We have seen your work, and are very pleased with your experience, dedication, and courage. Now  
you two must go and defeat your opponents to be worthy of the reward of the Kombat."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"But first, you must be stripped of your original garments and placed into your gear."  
  
A harsh wind spiraled around Jessie. She closed her eyes as her clothes disintegrated  
into the air and were replaced by a sky blue outfit much like that of the other girls in the  
fight. The same transformation was experienced by James, except his robes were that of the   
ninjas, and a deep forest green color.  
  
"Next, you must recieve your weapons."   
  
Two swords materialized in front of them. The one in front of Jessie was a lightweight  
sword, with a sapphire embedded in the bottom of the grip. James' was a thicker, heavier dagger  
with an emerald placed on the grip's end.  
  
"These are yours for the Kombat. Use them with skill."  
  
They both took the swords from the air. Kneeling before him, they both thanked the Elder  
greatly and got up. They were just about to walk out when his voice stopped them.  
  
"Remember, you are not fighting just for your own honor, but the honor of your world.  
Sapphire! Emerald! Fight with pride and passion! In order to become a true master, you must  
believe in yourself!"  
  
They found themselves caught in a crimson glow. In an instant they were sent to the  
opening ceremonies for the Kombatants.  
  
"James, are you scared?"  
  
"Just a bit, Jess. But I think we'll make it."  
  
"I'm terrified! I can't even hit buttons on a controller! How the hell can I do this in  
real life?"  
  
"Just believe in yourself."  
  
He stared into her eyes. "You can do it. I know you can. Just remember, it's all in  
here," He tapped the side of her head. "And in here," he whispered, touching above the left  
side of her chest.  
  
"I'll try, I really will."  
  
"Good. Now let's go kick some major butt!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Attention!" another endless voice called out. "All Kombatants report to the arena for  
the opening!"  
  
They turned around and followed the strange crowd. They were directed to a line to  
wait for their appearance to the audience, as the last ones to be announced.  
  
"Hey, you two don't look familiar. Are you new here?" They both turned around to see  
Liu Kang staring at them.  
  
"This is our first, and only time, in the Kombat." James emphasized 'only'.  
  
"Oh. Well, good to meet you. I'm Liu Kang, and I've been in the fight a while now.  
And you are...?"  
  
James reached out to shake his hand, and he accepted it. "I'm Ja... I mean, I'm   
Emerald. And this here is Sapphire." Jessie gave a weak wave. "I've seen your work, and you  
are truely a fighter."  
  
"Thanks. But don't expect me to be this friendly in battle." He scowled. "I'm out to  
win this one."  
  
The announcer boomed over the loudspeakers, saying his name and beginning to introduce  
him. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you in the Kombat." He walked out to face his destiny.  
  
"Look at him," Jessie huffed. "He's awfully confident."  
  
"That's how you have to be in order to win."  
  
"Well, then I'll need a lot more to win."  
  
"We both need to win in order to make it back."  
  
"Can't you win for me?"  
  
"No, you have to do it yourself."  
  
"Doesn't this game have a pause button?"  
  
"Jess, just remember what I told you. Go on, they're calling our names."  
  
The two walked out to face a large mob of people and other assorted human-like things.  
Some of them were cheering and wooping loudly, while the others either sat there or threw junk  
into towards them.  
  
"Now, our last two Kombatants are hailing from the Neo-Outside. They are our rookie   
competetors, and they are willing to put up a fight. Our first new competetor is a young girl  
with a heart of steel. Defending her world, this is... Sapphire!"  
  
Jessie stepped out into the middle of the arena to meet an arena of hollering males and  
disgusted girlfriends. She had no idea what to do, so she just waved to the masses and made a  
peace sign, much to the dismay of the fans. She rushed out of the arena.  
  
"The next fighter is a real showstopper. He may be a new one, but he is one of the  
most skilled fighters of his area. Here he is... Emerald!"  
  
James charged out from the side. He did an impressive array of high punches and kicks,  
and then did a double backflip to land right in the middle. Drawing his sword, he leaned against  
it and pulled out his rose. The crowd, especially the girls, went wild.  
  
"Thank you, Emerald!"  
  
He strolled gracefully to the edge. "You show off," Jessie growled.  
  
"Gotta keep them happy."  
  
"The Kontest will be held over several days. The first matches will be tonight. We'll  
see you all there!"  
  
The arena emptied itself as fast as it had filled. The challengers were all in the   
center of the ring, shouting threats at one another before leaving for their spots. "Hey, you!  
The one in the green!"  
  
James turned around to face Sindel, floating directly in front of him. "Pretty good   
moves you've got there. But you'll never defeat me or my powers. When we meet in the ring you  
better be prepared to die!" She gave a cackle. "And watch that puny girl with you. I'll make  
her suffer, too!" She grinned insidiously before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"James, let's get out of here, please?"  
  
He was shaking, but he pretended to be calm. "We can do this, Jessie. Now let's go back  
to our place and relax before we have to fight." He grabbed her hand and ran toward the tents.  
  
*R*  
  
"Our fights start in an hour! How am I supposed to get ready for this?"  
  
"Just calm down, Jessie. You get ready by meditating."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Just close your eyes and don't think about anything."  
  
"I have to think about something."  
  
"Think of something peaceful to get your mind off of it. Center your energy."  
  
"Fine." She shut her eyes. "This isn't helping..."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"OK." They sat there silent for a few minutes. "James, it's not working."  
  
He started rubbing her shoulders. "You have to relax more. Come on, try, Jess."  
  
She could feel her muscles loosening up at his touch. Just having him there was a   
comfort in itself, but she couldn't think of anything else. "Help me out here."  
  
"OK, picture this. You're in a wide open field. There are roses all around you, and  
it's a beautiful red sunset. Now picture the one thing that will calm you the most right there  
in front of you."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
He turned her around to find her fast asleep. He set her down in his lap and let her  
rest while he skimmed the events. "Now, let's see who I'll be beating first... hmmm... Kung Lao.  
Not too much work towards him. And Jessie has to beat... Ermac. He's perfect for a beginner   
like her. She'll have no problem."  
  
He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to find Jessie in a half  
asleep daze of uncertainty.  
  
"James..." she whimpered, "don't let them hurt me. Don't let them hurt you."  
  
"I won't, Jess. We're not going to get hurt at all."  
  
"OK." A tiny tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away before James could   
notice.  
  
"You just rest up now, and then we'll go fight."  
  
She nodded her head and slowly drifted off.  
  
"And I'll be battling first, so she'll see that it's OK."  
  
He folded up the brochure, set it down beside him, and laid down for a short nap.  
  
*R*  
  
GONG!  
  
"Huh... What was that?" Jessie was woken up from her sleep by a large bell being rung  
in the distance. "A bell...?"  
  
She shook James' shoulders, jolting him out of a deep sleep. "Mmmmrph...I don't wanna  
go to school..."  
  
"James! What does the bell ringing mean?"  
  
"The bell!" He jumped up, grabbing Jessie's hand and dragging her out of the tent.  
He ran at full speed with her until they got to the arena, then he stopped to catch his breath.  
"So, James," she panted heavily, "why did we run here?"  
  
"Bell ringing... five minutes... just in time." He swallowed one last gulp of air.   
"I have to go fight now. See you later!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, he had disappeared.  
  
"Good luck!" she called after him. She went to get a seat in the front.  
  
"GOOD EVENING!" the omnious voice echoed throughout the stadium. "And welcome to the   
first match of the Kombat! Contestants, please take your places at the sides of the arena!"  
  
The sky dimmed to a hazy gray color, and a beam shot through the clouds onto the two  
Kontestants that had stepped out onto the field. To the left was a dark man, a razor-edged  
sombrero shadowing his eyes. Hitting his Western-type pose, he walked farther out into the  
opening and struck his fighting stance.   
  
Next Emerald, sweat already dripping down his brow, strolled to the edge of the field  
and pulled his rose out. He smiled a nervous, but determined, grin, and placed the rose in his  
pocket. There was now no turning back. His limbs shook as he took fighting stance.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Emerald felt a sharp wind drive past him as Kung Lao raced around to his more vulnerable  
back side. Turning around, his face sharply met with... a fist.  
  
His head flew backwards, the rest of his body tailing behind. Meeting the ground with  
a thud, he promply dragged himself back to an upright position. He snarled at the opponent a   
few feet away. He wasn't going to be beaten that easily!  
  
He charged forward, and then his fists went wild. A type of animalistic rage overcame  
him as he punched at whatever was in front of him. He felt his arm extend into the pit of his  
stomach, and Kung Lao being hurled a few feet away.  
  
A split second later he was up again. Grinning insidiously at his opponent, he took  
off his hat and...  
  
The air seemed thick and time seemed longer as the rim of his hat shone spinning in   
the air. Emerald could only blink before the rotating blade hit his chest, sending him to  
the floor. He could hear a faint cry of fear from the audience. He staggered to get on his  
feet.  
  
Now erect, he stared at Kung Lao, shooting daggers with his glare. He could feel his  
feet moving forward, faster, and faster, and faster. His foot lifted off the ground, and he  
felt it strike something...  
  
Now his opponent was on the ground in front of him, and the roar of the crowd filled  
his ears. Breathing hard, he slipped his hand into his pocket; it emerged with the perfect   
red rosebud he always had. Leaning on his sword, he smiled out into the arena with a   
unbearable sense of pride.   
  
"EMERALD WINS!"  
  
Bowing to them one last time, he picked up his blade and walked through the gate, where  
Jessie was waiting for her turn to fight. She smiled at him, unsure to show affection in  
the heat of the battle. "Good job, James."  
  
"Why, thank you." He returned the gratitude. "Remember what I told you, Jess. And  
good luck." 


	2. Keep Battling

"It is time for the second match of the Kombat!" the ominous voice once again roared. "Contestants, please take your places!"

The spotlights that came from nowhere rested at the edges of the arena, but only one Kombatant could be seen. Ermac stood and looked across the stadium. "Where is the one that is supposed to fight me? Show yourself!"

The crowd jeered and called for a worthy opponent. After a few moments, it seemed that Ermac wouldn't have an opponent to fight; he would win by default. The voice was getting upset. "Where is the Kombatant?"

Sapphire sauntered out onto the field, already visibly shaken. Her head was held high, but her nerves were racked and tears already ran down her cheeks. She called out with as much force as she could build up. "I am here! I am ready!"

"BEGIN!"

Ermac charged at the girl with all of the force he had. He attempted a punch, but Sapphire did what was instinctive to her, which was run away. The next time around, Ermac approached slowly, but he was thrown off guard when suddenly she charged blindly, kicking and punching at any spot on his body. It worked for a few hits, but then he pulled back and landed a strong punch in her stomach.

She immediately collapsed to the ground. She was unsure she had the power, but she swung her leg out and knocked Ermac to the ground with a thud. This was enough time for her to retreat to a few yards away. There was only one thing that she felt she could do.

Sapphire charged at Ermac, pulling the sword out of the hilt and swinging it full force at him. She felt the delay as it dragged through his flesh, and saw the blood coming from the wound. He fell to the ground almost in slow motion, clutching where the blade had gone through him. Collapsing into a heap, the crowd roared, fueled by the gore of the fight. Sapphire put her sword back in its resting place, and made two peace signs; she felt like she should have fallen over instead of her defeated opponent.

"SAPPHIRE WINS!"

She walked towards the exit until she saw James in view. Her pace picked up until she was running towards him, and when she reached him, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at him, eyes slightly glazed over, and he knew that something has struck a nerve in her. "Do you want to stay for any more fights?" he asked.

She shook her head as though in some sort of disbelief. "Let's go," she whispered.

They both found their way through the crowd of Kombatants and were almost out the door when they heard a voice. "Remember! I'm out for you! PrEpArE!"

Only James glanced back to see the hovering figure before they left the arena.

*R*

"Are you OK now, Jessie?"

They had been sitting in the tent for quite some time; they could hear the Kombatants retreating to their sites for the night. Propped up back to back, James had put his hands on top of hers to try to comfort her. It seemed to work, but only after a long while.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Why were you so scared, Jess?"

"James," she said, turning both herself and him around to look in his eyes, "I could have killed that man. I don't want that on my conscience."

A fleeting gag- What conscience?- ran through his mind, but he dismissed it because it wasn't true. Jessie and him both wouldn't bat an eye at threatening someone's life, but the thought of actually taking it with their own hands made them extremely uneasy.

"Yeah, that's true. But don't worry, we won't have to do that. We just need to fight our hardest and get out of here."

She nodded in agreement. He lifted his hands from hers only to wrap them around her in a strong embrace. "Let's get some sleep, OK? We need our energy to fight tomorrow."

They both laid down in their sleeping bags, hoping they would relive the previous night. Maybe they would fall asleep, be awakened by a noise, and be sent back to their own world...

*R*

"James, James! Wake up!" He was shaken from his sleep by a familiar voice. "We have to eat before we leave!"

"OK, OK, I'm up." He sat forward in his sleeping bag. He could smell something cooking from the opposite corner of the tent, but he wasn't quite sure if it was edible. "Jessie, how long have you cooked those?"

"They're nice and brown."

"Then it's been way too long."

It was interesting how they could still have a conversation like they used to at home. The difference was that in fifteen minutes he would throw on his armor and his hilt and try to defeat some of the toughest opponents this side of the Netherworld. Yesterday and the day before, he had waited just a moment to open his eyes after he woke up, to wish for that extra second that he was back home. It was just an illusion.

Jessie served him breakfast, which they ate quickly before they geared up and rushed to the stadium for the Kombat. They had fought tough, and each of them had made it to the semi-finals, which were being held today. The final match was also to be held today, an hour after the end of the second semi-final.

"Hey, James." She was just about to step out on the field for her match.

"Yes, Jess?"

"What happens if we both win?"

"We're going to be alright. Just win the match."

"But..."

"Just win, Jessie. Fight your hardest. Use your heart."

She hesitated, but shook her head in agreement. "I will, James."

"And now here she is, one of the fiercest fighters in the Kombat, hailing from the Neo-Outside, SAPPHIRE!"

Running to the center of the field, she gave her signature peace signs and stood tall to wait for her next opponent. Even though her stature made her appear strong, her mental state felt horribly weak. Would she have to fight her best friend, the one that built what she was today? She was jolted by the ever omnipotent voice above her. "And now, the challenger! Fighting for the mortals, here is... RAYDEN!"

Sapphire's stomach did a flip. This was the one character that she couldn't beat, no matter how hard she tried. She would just have to try her best to win this one.

"BEGIN!"

This chapter has been sitting on my computer for six years. I don't know if I'll ever finish this fic, although it's one of the first that I can remember planning an actual ending for. Maybe, maybe, probably not. But here's what I have so far, so please enjoy.


End file.
